


The Devil Takes Care Of His Own (Loki/Thor Fanmix)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fanmix, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for one of my guiltiest of guilty ships in the Marvelverse. No back cover for this one, because I was lazy. Everything is available. Comments and kudos are love. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Takes Care Of His Own (Loki/Thor Fanmix)

[ ](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/407/thorlokifront3.png/)

1\. [Love Is Paranoid](http://www.2shared.com/audio/OXNGGMPN/01_Love_Is_Paranoid.html) \- The Distillers  
2\. [Monster](http://www.2shared.com/audio/5msuhHwr/02_Monster.html) \- Paramore  
3\. [These Are My Twisted Words](http://www.2shared.com/audio/XyoVimTb/03_These_Are_My_Twisted_Words.html) \- Radiohead  
4\. [No Light, No Light](http://www.2shared.com/audio/c27cFls3/04_No_Light_No_Light.html) \- Florence + The Machine  
5\. [The Devil Takes Care of His Own](http://www.2shared.com/audio/7pYbf5Xq/05_The_Devil_Takes_Care_of_His.html) \- Band of Skulls  
6\. [Black Sheep](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ckFJuqQe/06_Black_Sheep.html) \- Metric  
7\. [Heart of Stone](http://www.2shared.com/audio/l5CLVZA7/07_Heart_of_Stone.html) \- The Raveonettes  
8\. [Bigger Than Us](http://www.2shared.com/audio/YRLo7fvE/08_Bigger_Than_Us.html) \- White Lies  
9\. [Black Hole](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ep2tdAwG/09_Black_Hole.html) \- Be Your Own Pet  
10\. [Shouldn't Have Loved](http://www.2shared.com/audio/Qk8mIRe4/10_Shouldnt_Have_Loved.html) \- Azure Ray

  
**1\. Love Is Paranoid - The Distillers**  
 _(thor)_  
I step right off the edge, let the blood rush to my head  
I'm going down to where the lucky ones have bled  
I lift the veil up to reveal a fascination  
And if you crave it then you know that you are injured

And I'm holding on  
And I'm holding on

 

**2\. Monster - Paramore**  
 _(loki, loki/thor)_  
You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours

 

**3\. These Are My Twisted Words - Radiohead**  
 _(thor, thor/loki)_  
These are my twisted words  
When I feel you still walking  
I know I should not look down  
But I'm so sick of just talking

When are you coming back?  
I just can't handle it  
When are you coming back?  
I just can't handle it

 

**4\. No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine**  
 _(thor/loki)_  
You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said

You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over you'll start  
You're my head  
You're my heart

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

 

**5\. The Devil Takes Care of His Own - Band of Skulls**  
 _(loki, loki/thor)_  
If you fed the rock then you reveal an ugly scene  
But the strength of 10, 000 will never weaken me  
Witches like a razor blade you carve me half and half  
Oh I’d better wait to kill the time

Didn’t you read it in the detail  
That if you’re idle in your welfare  
Now you wanna know an answer  
But if you’re dancing you’re a dancer

The devil takes care of his own

 

**6\. Black Sheep - Metric**  
 _(loki/thor)_  
Black sheep, come home  
Black sheep, come home  
Black sheep, come home

Hello again, friend of a friend  
I knew you when  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip Shape-shift and trick  
The past again

I'll send you my love on a wire  
Light you up every time  
Everyone, ooh  
Pulls away, ooh  
From you

 

**7\. Heart of Stone - The Raveonettes**  
 _(loki, loki/thor)_  
I get away just for a while  
I get to pine I get to cry  
Being without you  
You think my world is tumbling down

You know the reason I can't hurt  
I got a heart of stone

 

**8\. Bigger Than Us - White Lies**  
 _(thor, thor/loki)_  
You took the tunnel route home.  
You'd never taken that way with me before.  
Did you feel a need for change?  
Apologies on your fingernails,  
Love flickered in the city of lights  
Like intermittent radio waves.

I don't need your tears  
I don't want your love  
I've just got to get home.

 

**9\. Black Hole - Be Your Own Pet**  
 _(thor)_  
Living in this city, I get so bored  
Wanna kill myself on a telephone cord  
I guess we could go drive around  
What's the point in this town?

Always going back and forth  
Ooh, I'm living in a black hole  
Sick of all the same lame faces  
Oh, I'm stuck in a black hole

 

**10\. Shouldn't Have Loved - Azure Ray**  
 _(loki, loki/thor)_  
Young girl by your side  
She asks no questions  
So you don't lie

How effortless it can be  
She feels lucky  
And you are free

I shouldn't have loved  
I shouldn't have loved you that way  
I shouldn't have loved  
I shouldn't have loved you still

 

[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX](http://www.2shared.com/file/Vvh5zU_L/Thorki_Mix.html)  



End file.
